Peter Marshall/Quote
A collection of quotes from the speedster vigilante Peter Marshall. Quotes "Try to keep up." "Every kid dreams of being a superhero. Having powers. Saving people. But no kid thinks about what it's like when you're a hero and you're not saving people. Truth is, not much else changes. You still hurt. You still love. You still wish, and hope, and fear things. And you still need people to help you with all of it. In some ways, that's the best part." "It doesn't matter if you're the slowest kid in gym class or the fastest man alive; every one of us is running. Being alive means running. Running from something. Running to something. Or someone. And no matter how fast you are, there are some things you can't outrun. Some things always manage to catch up to you." "I thought being the fastest man alive would make my life easier. That I could outrun anything. Turns out no one can outrun pain. Life is tragic. But it's also precious and sweet and extraordinary. And the only way I know to honor life is to keep running." "What does the fastest man alive do on his day off? Before the lightning bolt, if I wasn't still at the crime lab, I'd be at home chilling. Now my days off are different. Now they aren't so lonely. The lightning didn't just give me speed, it also gave me friends." "How often do you think about why your friends came into your life? Was it random, by design, or maybe a little of both? Regardless of the reason, some friends, you just know, are gonna be by your side for a while. Others, you're not so sure. And then there's that one friend who, well, you hope someday becomes something more. But friend will have to do for now and that's okay, I guess." "For a guy who has experienced his fair share of mysteries, one mystery I still cant figure out is why some people come into our lives, why some people go, and others become a part of you. Some friendships feel like they'll last forever. And others end far too soon. Not every friendship is meant to last a lifetime. What does last forever is the pain when that person is gone." "Everyone on this planet, at some point in their lives, has had a major case of the feels. Those days when your heart is just too small to hold the big things you're feeling. Today's one of those days. We think of our emotions like they're these unique personal phenomena that no one has ever felt what we have felt. There is a basis in science for every emotion we feel: anger, love. As a scientist, I know there's nothing magical about what makes us feel something for someone else, but then I see her smile. Man, that cannot be science." "Everyone has a hero. Someone they look up to or admire. Someone they just wish they could be. It's easy to believe in heroes. What's hard is when our heroes stop believing in us." "So how does a superhero get ready for a date? Same as everybody else. Everyone tells you to just be yourself. But who is that really? "It's go time." "Get up to speed." "There's only one thing I can do now. I run." "Feel the rush." Category:A-Z Category:Quotes